Benutzer:TheBlue/Talkarchiv2
Smalltalk Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss! DelNorte 20:30, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Donnerwetter! Das ist ganz schön heftig. DelNorte 19:45, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erst beim zweiten Durchlesen hab ich die wahre Wucht des letzten Satzes voll verstanden. Meine Fresse, ich bekomm Gänsehaut von sowas! Aber sag mal: ist es eigentlich Zufall, dass sich die Protagonistin just im selben zeitlichen Schulabschnitt befindet wie du selbst? Hmmm? DelNorte 20:13, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Welches Zelda-Wiki meinstest du eigentlich? Es gibt zwei. Nur mal so der Neugier halber. DelNorte 15:19, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Stasi?! o_O *hektisch den browserverlauf lösch* Gunblade73 19:04, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zu deinem Review: Das mit den ganzen Anspielungen auf die vorigen Teile ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, macht aber voll und ganz Sinn. Gut so! Bei der von dir beschriebenen Szene mit Sazh und Vanille ist mir auch voll der Stift gegangen. Das war der Hammer. DelNorte 15:20, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab es zwar nach wie vor nicht gespielt, möchte aber ganz schlau anmerken, dass Sazh mindestens der dritte schwarzhäutige Charakter aus FF ist, man denke neben Barret an den schwulen Flamencotänzer zurück ;D P.S.: Ich sitze immer noch am Buch. Hab aber nebenbei endlich mal wieder welche gelesen^^ ... In einem waren verteufelt viele R-Fehler!!! Sogar beim Vornamen eines Protagonisten. Erst schreit die eine Kuh die ganze Zeit "Julien!", als dieser mal eben vermöbelt wird und dann auf einmal "Ju'il'en!" ... peinlich, aber wahr. Da waren aber verhältnismäßig viele drin >.< Bei läppischen 450 Seiten erwarte ich höchstens 3 und nicht 10... o.ô vllt. sollte ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Runde editieren... Und eine Probe meines literarischen Mülls posten 8D Ich finde das Tempo nach wie vor zu schnell, aber wenn mir die Handlung so im Kopf schwirrt und ich sie unbedingt niederschreiben muss, fällt es mir immer so schwer, mich mit belanglosen Nebenhandlungen aufzuhalten >.< P.S.P.: Jedenfalls mal sorry fürs Disku-Spammen ;P --Gunblade73 09:32, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Falls du gerade Zeit hast, Gunblade hat gesagt, dass du dir die Übersetzung dieses Artikels mal anschauen solltest, ob sie denn richtig sei. Cloud2110 17:55, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie gehts dir eigentlich? Erzähl mal ein paar Storys aus deinem Urlaub oder so. DelNorte 08:22, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, das hat nichts gebracht. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich so nicht eine Seite meines kleinen Lieblings bearbeiten kann. Aber trd danke für die Idee^^ ... ich geh mal mit dem PC meines Bruders on und schau, ob sich so etwas ändert. Wenn nicht, quängel ich eine Runde in wikia rum :P --DieGunter 12:08, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Was ganz Belangloses: Kannst du bitte bei Gelegenheit deine Benutzerseite und die Startseiten deiner drei WTs kurz aktualisieren? Denn als du dein Banner erstellt hast, hast du die Kategorie nicht um ein noinclude gepackt und daher werden die vier Seiten immer noch in Vorlagen angezeigt :/ Wäre schön, wenn Ihr das machen würdet, Eure Blaumeistrigkeit ;D --Gunblade73 09:27, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi Blue. DelNorte 17:56, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Huhu und danke für die Glückwünsche :D ich mag dich auch jetzt schon xD hihi FFIX ist einfach genial *-* bin seit jeher vernarrt in dieses FF. War mein erstes FF und ich freu mich immer wieder. (vor allem, da ich es jetzt auch auf PSP spielen kann ^-^) *freuuu* Ich finde in FF IX (und in FFX) werden die Charaktere richtig supi beleuchtet und es wird auf jeden einzelnen eingegangen :D hach ich krieg mich gar nich mehr ein xDDDD Also auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Herr Kollege ^^ *Hände schüttel*-- Katzii 18:34, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Ich hab gedacht die Stelle wäre ok, weil unter Biografie hab ich gedacht, schreiben wir eher alles hin, was vor der Haupthandlung passiert ist. Aber letztendlich ist es mir gleich ^^ Ich hab leider nur etwas angefangen und konnte das nicht beenden. Ist nicht so einfach >.< ist ja auch ne komplexe Person, aber wenn der Artikel mal fertig ist, dann hat der das Potenzial zum Artikel des Monats xD Naja würde sagen, wir gucken da zusammmen noch einmal rein :D gibt ja ne Disku zu der Seite ^-^ oki? :D --Katzii 20:20, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du bist genauso aufgefordert dich dazu auszulassen. DelNorte 14:37, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Deswegen habe ich dich gleich im Gesichtsbuch geaddet bzw. zuerst angeschrieben. :D Doofen Messenger. Aber Gunther, ich kann dir ein anderes Programm empfehlen, mit welchen du MSN und ICQ zur selben Zeit laufen lassen kannst und dein Rechner kaum Speicher zur Verwendung der Programm verbraucht. Wenn du es haben willst, schick ich dir gern ein Link ..auch wenn wir hier auf dem blauen seiner Seite sind. :P Wollte auch mal mitreden ._. Sum2k3 19:33, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wir stellen völlig verblüfft fest: jetzt geht es garnicht mehr oO auch wenn nebenher keine andere Anwendung läuft x_X --Gunblade73 19:50, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Start dein Rechner neu. Wenn auch das nicht hilft benutz einfach Miranda. Das Programm ist super und einfach zu verstehen ..jedenfalls für mich war es so. Falls doch fragen sind, schreib mir einfach. Sum2k3 19:54, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Blue hat recht! Das ist das gleiche. DelNorte 16:52, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Walkthrough, der dritte Herausforderungen Was sagst du dazu? Ich überlege mir ernsthaft schon seit einiger Zeit, das hier einzuführen. DelNorte 17:40, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja schon. Man kann die Dinger tatsächlich anpassen, also selbst benennen und eigene Bilderchen dazu setzen. Ob man die Bedingungen für das Erreichen auch selbst gestalten kann, weiß ich nicht genau, aber das wäre auch cool. Wir müssen uns in diesem Zuge wirklich eine Hand voll Auszeichnungen überlegen, die irgendwie passend sind. Mir fällt spontan zum Beispiel ein, dass man für das Hochladen von x Bildern den Titel Beschwörer erlangt, oder für das Bearbeiten von x Monsterartikeln, Bestienbändiger. Solche Sachen halt. Das könnte man auch ins Forum schreiben und dort Ideen sammeln. Immerhin haben wir ja auch ein paar kreative Köpfe hier. DelNorte 07:23, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja mann, deine Userpage sieht wirklich grauenhaft aus. Mein Beileid. Ich kann mal eine email ans Technik-Team von Wikia schicken mit der Bitte, eine solche Anpassung im nächsten Updatezyklus einzubauen. DelNorte 21:16, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du was kritisierst, solltest du auch einen Lösungsvorschlag parat haben *meinen Senf hier ungefragt dazugeb* und weil es am praktischsten ist, die Herausforderungen auf der Benutzerseite anzeigen zu lassen anstatt die auszulagern, könntest du ihnen sagen, dass sie es bspw. einklappbar machen sollten, damit die nur bei Bedarf erscheinen, aber nicht permanent Platz verbrauchen. Ding halt. @Blue: Meinst wohl, ich merke das hier nicht, was? Du kleiner Junge in blauem Shirt! >:O ... ;D --Gunblade73 07:56, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Ja, schon, aber das bemerkt ja irgendwie fast nie einer, wenn da mal was drin steht. Bei den Widgets gäb's auch so eine Art Chatbox :P ... Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einfach weniger labern, zum Wohle aller^^ PS: Ista quidem vis est! --Gunblade73 11:31, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das hab ich gesehen... Wegen deiner Benutzerseite Ich habe Wikia deine Idee vorgetragen, hier ist was ich erhalten habe: "Danke für die Anregung - ich habe sie in unseren Ideenpool für die nächste Version mit aufgenommen, momentan ist es aber eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wir optional einen weiteren Reiter anbieten. Falls jemand gar nicht die Herausforderungen auf seiner Benutzerseite angezeigt bekommen mag, so bleibt ihm noch die Option, diese unter "MEHR..., Einstellungen, Verschiedenes, Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" für seine Benutzerseite auszuschalten (der Punkt wird in Kürze eingedeutscht)." Sieht offenbar schlecht für dich aus :( DelNorte 14:35, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Abstand einrichten Hi Blue. Hilf mir mal kurz, ich blicks grade nicht mehr. Ich möchte einen kleinen Abstand links und unten in die Charakterinfoboxen einbinden, damit der Text drumrum nicht so press anliegt und sich deutlicher abhebt. Ganz genauso wie bei der Spielinfobox, siehe zum Beispiel Final Fantasy III. Das muss bei den Charas ja auch gehen, habs aber probiert und hat nicht geklappt. Weiß auch nicht. DelNorte 09:57, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Skin Du musst unten rechts den Werkzeugkasten aufmachen. Da kannst du alle möglichen Spezialseiten einbauen, wenn du sie eingibst. Da ist auch ne Liste dabei was da alles möglich ist. An und für sich find ich das nicht schlecht. Und das mit den Bilder hab ich auch schon bei Avatar vorgetragen, und er meinte dann, das sollten wir doch bitte nicht machen weil das noch ausgewertet wird ob die Leser dann mehr auf die Nutzer draufklicken. Das bedeutet, es ist auf jeden Fall möglich das zu unterdrücken, aber noch hat keiner eine Ahnung wie das geht. Leider sind Oasis und Monaco ziemlich unterschiedlich aufgebaut, und deswegen funktionieren viele standardmäßige Eingabebefehle nicht mehr. Es ist sicher nur ne Frage der Zeit bis die Leitung das selbst rausrückt oder bis ein Wiki zufällig drüber stolpert. Mich regt es übrigens auch extrem auf. :Du klickst auf Werkzeugkasten bearbeiten und dann auf Liste der Werkzeuge, und da suchst du dir raus was du sexy findest, und trägst das so wie es die angegeben wird ins weiße Textfeld ein. Bei mir hats immer einwandfrei funktioniert, weiß auch nciht was da bei dir nicht in Ordnung ist. DelNorte 19:16, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mobs Des Rätsels Lösung ﻿Ich geb mal meinen Tipp ab. ^^ Ich würde 5 sagen, aber je nachdem könnte auch die 6 passen ^^ Liegt halt an der Wache. Wenn der nen schlechten Tag hat, hätte er den Rittersmann so oder so abgepiekst xD --Katzii 10:46, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC)﻿ Kann ich. Aber ich dann verrat ich das ja anderen auch :o oder soll ich es dir sagen? :O mir isses ja egal, quaki xD --Katzii 10:54, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neiiiin Quaki ist doch nicht dein Spitzname, sondern mein Anhängsel :3 ich sag das immer ^^ Also Lösung: die Antworten beziehen sich immer auf die Anzahl der Buchstaben, die die Zahlen enthalten, wenn man sie ausschreibt. Das Wort 12 (zwölf) hat 5 Buchstaben... kann aber auch 6 haben (zwoelf). Also hätte die Wache ihn so oder so abpieksen können ^^ Wenn die Wache nen schlechten Tag hat, dann sagt sie einfach, es wäre falsch ^^ Was bekomm ich jetzt als Geschenk? N Schlag an den Hals? xD oder nen feuchten Händedruck? :3 --Katzii 11:16, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :D wow ich darf dir nen Spitznamen geben :D ok, das erfordert aber Zeit. Ich will den Spitznamen schließlich nicht nach ner Weile doof finden xD aber es muss irgendwas knuffiges sein x3. (das senkt auch die Chance, dass jemand anderes den auch verwendet... xD) Ich teile ihn dir mit, wenn ich einen hab. *mit Freundin am WE beraten werd* =P Würde mich an Walters Stelle aber auch abnerven, wenn die Frau mit der Kohle abhaut und er die Kids an der Backe hat und auch noch durchkriegen soll xD Armes Walterchen :3 und wie hieß die Blechbüchse aus Klapperhausen, der sich fortan die Radieschen von unten begucken darf? xD --Katzii 11:36, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mein höchstpersönlicher TheBlue-Spitzname Endlich ist es soweit ^^ Nach viel Überlegung bin ich endlich auf einen passenden Spitznamen für dich gekommen Blue :D Ich weiß, dass er dich vom Hocker reißen wird :3 Gunni und Norti finden ihn auch klasse xD Hab aber eeeeeeeeeeeewig überlegt, bis ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen bin :D hab ihn extra niedlich gemacht, damit ihn keiner sonst verwendet ;D schließlich hab nur ich ihn mir verdient ^-^ Alsooo dein neuer Nur-für-Katzii-zu-benutzender-Spitzname lautet: Blubbi x3 Süß oder? ^^ ich wette, er gefällt dir jetzt schon xD :3 hehe was meint ihr? der Spitzname is doch supi oder? xD klingt jedenfalls besser, als Kind in blauem T-Shirt oder so xD hihi :P --Katzii 17:18, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh... das ist ja..süß... Blu....e xD Ich frag mich eign, wieviel kürzer Katzis Texte ohne die Smileys wären? ^^ Sum2k3 10:27, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ooooh die wären ganz kurz und total emotionslos... Ich glaube ich brauche einfach mal n paar Smileys, die das ganze auflockern und den Text nicht so starr aussehen lassen. Würde ich einen Walkthrough schreiben, würden darin wahrscheinlich auch Smileys dominieren. Hab übrigens schon oft überlegt, ob ich mal einen schreibe. Zum Beispiel zu FF IX. (Der von Blubbi ist ja auch noch nicht vollständig) Tja aber das mit den Smileys, um mal aufs Thema zurück zu kommen, macht mich wohl aus, quaki. (Lest euch den Text mal durch und sagt mir, ob das so besser ist, ohne smiley.) Katzii 13:24, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Vielen dank dafür. =) Sum2k3 20:06, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, ich glaube irgendwie da ist noch irgendetwas kaputt. Elemtarstärke und Elemtarresistenz werden nicht angezeigt, dafür bleibt die verschlüsselung (falls man das so nennt) also } und } ..da ich nicht soviel Ahnung hab, weiß ich nicht wie ich das wegbekomme. nebenbei war } auch noch drin, aber das hab ich rausbekommen. Sum2k3 13:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Joah *mich wie immer ungefragt reinmeng* jetzt müsste es passen ;P Soll das eigentlich wirklich Elemtar-bla und nicht Elem'en'tar-bla in der Vorlage heißen? oO --Gunblade73 14:19, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ähm......... ja, es sollte eig Elem'en'tarbla heißen. xD Mh, gibt es aber einen grund, weswegen du in die Vorlage den Link zum bearbeiten der Vorlage eingefügt hast? ^^ Dummerweise schreib ich es grad, bearbeite nebenbei die Vorlage nochmal und vergesse selber den Link raus zu machen ..naja, der nächste der ihn findet, darf ihn behalten. Danke für das umändern, was auch immer du getan hast^^ Es funktioniert jedenfalls. Sum2k3 15:28, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh... Keine Ahnung, wie der sich da reinmogeln konnte oO hab den Link jedenfalls nicht bewusst reingemacht^^ naja, hastn ja wieder rausgekickt, is besser so :D *Blues Disku zuspamm* --Gunblade73 15:53, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Musik *_* Als ich damals zum allerersten Mal FF IX gespielt hab und dieses Lied gehört hatte.. boah, Gänsehaut total.^^ Auch heute noch. Entsprechend gehört das Lied "You're Not Alone" definitiv zu den besten Liedern von Nobou Uematsu. Sum2k3 10:27, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glaubt es oder nicht, ich hab bei dem Lied und der ganzen Szene jedes verdammte Mal total geheult. q.q Das hat mich alles so mitgerissen und ich war so traurig, als Zidane sich so abwertend dargestellt hat. Quaaaaaaaak D: Katzii 13:27, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Teil 2 Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, dann bräuchte ich mal deine Hilfe: Norte hat gesagt, dass ich dich wegen einer Gegnervorlage zu FFVI fragen soll, da er übers Wochenende beschäftigt sei. Vom 5. bis zum 10. bin ich aber nicht da, fahre mit meiner Schulklasse nach Österreich ins Skilager. Bisdahin kann ich auch warten. --Cloud2110 14:56, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Um jede einzelne Information zu erwähnen: Name, Bild, Stufe, TP, MP, Attacke, Abwehr, Reflex, Magie, Magie-Abwehr, Magie-Reflex, Gil, EP, Stehlbar, Hinterlässt, Attribute (als Überbegriff, darunter folgend): Immunität (für das Element), Schwäche, Absorbiert, Gattung, Immunität (für jede Zustandsveränderung) und am besten noch in der Farbe dunkelrot. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, wende dich einfach an mich. Bin dir dann auch echt dankbar, wenn du das machen würdest. --Cloud2110 20:03, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC)